Field of the invention: in-ground pipe system network having flexible, sealant backed plastic-like wrapping applied around the outer circumference, at each pipe joint.
Currently, there are methods used in the attempt to provide a seal for in ground pipe system networks. In most cases, there is the pipe manufactures seal, which is designed to fit at the pipe ends, within the connection area. Some pipe ends have only offsets within the ends, to insure alignment, and cement mortar is applied to the joint. One present joint seal is an elaborate elastomeric band, designed to conform to the exterior shape configuration and pipe circumference. This type is expensive and time demanding, to obtain and install. Of the present methods used, generally there is the manufacturer's seal, usually a rubber gasket, designed to fit within the joint connection. There is also the mortared type joint on the outside, and, in case of large diameter pipe, mortared type on the inside. All of these type designs might be used as a single seal design or a combination of seals. This present invention is one of an outside-applied seal, over the pipe joint connection, and can be the only seal, or a seal secondary to that of the original design. The fluid-tight integrity of pipe joints is critical in pipe systems such as those employed in sewage treatment, water and storm pipe networks, for two main reasons. First, if the surrounding soil has a high water table relative to the pipe and/or a soil aquifer leading from surface storm water, infiltration from this outside source into the pipe increases demand on the treatment plant designed capacity. If the treatment plant is overloaded, then the untreated combination surge will have to be dumped directly into the river or ocean. Second, if the water table is lower than the pipe, then infiltration from the pipe network out into the surrounding soil and into the lower water table occurs. In the case of a sanitary or chemical sewer system this contamination is a serious problem.